Elsword Family
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan oleh elsword dan keluarga nya yang iya bentuk dan hal apa saja yang terjadi jadi baca aja lah


Elsword Family by Natsu Michaelis

Summary

Apa yang di lakukan oleh elsword dan keluarga nya yang iya bentuk dan hal apa saja yang terjadi jadi baca aja lah

Pairing : Els x Rena (LK x GA)

Di pagi yang cerah di ruben tepat nya ada sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil mari kita lihat di dalam nya

"Kaa-san ayo latihan memanah lagi yang kemarin belum selesai" kata seorang gadis berambut merah

"okaa-san sedang memasak makanan buat Otou-san,,kau dan adik mu sabar lah lily" kata sang ibu

"Sayang Relisa menangis dan tak mau berhenti kurasa dia ingin kau gendong" kata seorang laki-laki yang di duga suami Rena

"bisa kau jaga sebentar sayang aku sedang memasak untuk nya nee-chan buatkan adik mu susu ya ayah mu sedang mengurusi adik mu" kata sang ibu

"Rena bagai mana ini menangis nya tambah kencang" kata suami nya Rena

"ayolah Elsword bisakah kau tahan sebentar kalau tidak aku tak memasak untuk kau makan pagi ini" kata Rena

"nee kaa-san setelah ini latihan mau kan" kata Lily

"ya tapi bantu Otou-san dulu ya" kata Rena

"Lily-chan susu adik mana" kata Elsword

"hai out-san sedang ku buat" kata Lily

Rena lalu menyelesaikan masakan nya dan membantu elsword

"Nanti kita akan ke tempat Nee-chan dan add kan" kata elsword

"kurasa Itu jam 10 nanti kita berangkat" kata Rena

"ke rumah Bibi Elsa dan paman add?" kata Lily

"yak kau benar sudah lama kita tak berkunjung" kata elsword

"tapi aku mau latihan memanah dengan kaa-san" kata lily

"di sana ada Kimi-Nee san loh kalian bisa latihan bertarug di doujo nya bibi Elsa" kata rena

"baik lah kurasa tak masalah kimi-nee juga kuat akan ku buat kagum dia" kata lily

"kau sama seperti Otou-san mu semangat nya dan cantik seperti kaa-san" Rena mengelus rambut merah kehijauan milik Lily

"Otou-san kenapa kalian tidak punya guild?" kata Lily

Elsword yang sedang makan tersedak

"etto itu ada suatu hal yang tak bisa kami ceritakan umm ya bahaya lah" kata elsword gantung

Rena yang sedang menyusui anak nya Relisa hanya face palm dengan pernyataan elsword

"jika kami punya guild akan menyusahkan Lily jadi kami terpaksa tak punya guild sebenar nya menyenangkan kau lihat mengurusi adik mu mengurusi Otou-san mu yang kadang kau tau sendiri jadi kami sibuk Lily" kata Rena

"aku boleh punya guild?" kata Lily

"silahkan saja menuruk otou-san bagus" kata elsword

Lalu setelah sarapan Elsword family ke rumah Elesis (Elsa) dan add

"Perjalanan yang lumayan jauh tapi sebelum mempunyai anak rasanya kerumah nee-chan sebentar" kata elsword

"kau ada-ada saja ya jelas lah terasa jauh kita membawa anak dan dulu kita belum punya anak dank au ingin nambah lagi 2 aku tak mau mengandung lagi capek" kata Rena

"hufft walaum kau bilang begitu kau tetap mengajak ku juga" kata elsword

"Otou-san,kaa-san kalian bicara apa?" kata Lily

"bukan apa2 kok Lily" kata Rena

"kaa-chan…." Relisa mengucap dengan lucu

"ada apa Lisa-chan? Kau haus?" kata Rena menatap Lisa lembut

"Isa Ngantuk" kata nya dengan bicara anak-anak mengucap anama nya yang tak lengkap dan lucu

Rena menggendong Lisa dengan lembut samapi dia tertidur

"lily lihat adik mu dia sama seperti mu waktu bayi manja dengan kaa-san"Rena

"yah dan otou-san ini sama sekali gak di sayangi kalian sungguh kejam" kata elsword ngedumel

"aku saying otou-san kok tapi aku agak males saja dengan Otou-san selalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri" kata Lily

"aku ingin anak laki-laki agar bisa mengerti diri ku" kata elsword sedih

"kau kurang dekaat dengann Lily saying" kata rena

"Lily tak mau bersama ku nempel selalu dengan mu ya jarang-jarang saja dia mau bersama ku" kata elsword

"Otou-san kpan kita latihan lagi aku ingin mengembangkan teknik pedang milik kaa-san" kata Lily

"Lusa bisa besok Otou-san melatih para Pasukan Hamel dan Velder dengan Paman Raven dan Paman Chung" kata Elsword

"Boleh aku ikut" kata Lily

Rena mengangguk ke elsword

"ya boleh saja tapi jangan Ngambek loh jika Otou-san sibuk melatih pasukan oke" kata elsword

"hai.." kata lily semangat

Sampai lah keluarga tersebut ke rumah Elsis dan add

"nee-chan apa kau di rumah" kata elsword mengetuk pintu

Lalu keluarlah gadis berambut pink dan wajah mirip elesis.

"paman Elsword dan Bibi Rena tumben kalian kemaRI" Kata Kimi

"mama dan papa mu ada kimi-chan" kata Rena

"mama sedang di doujo sedang melatih dan Papa sedang sibuk di bengkel nya dengan bibi eve dan Paman raven" kata kimi

"paman chung juga ada?" kata elsword

"ada dia sedang ke toilet barusan".

Lalu datang lah seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah *author di tusuk elesis* dengan baju latihan kendo

"ouu otouto dan Rena tak bisa kalian kemari dan lihat ini Lily dan Relisa kalian sudah besar" Elesis mengusap rambut lily

"Bibi elsa.." lily memeluk Elesis

"yosh-yosh kau sudah besar cantik seperti kaa-san mu dan lagi kau juga mempunyai apa yang kaa-san mu punya" kata elesis melirik rena dan rena hanya tertawa aneh

"kimi-nee ayo bertarung dengan ku" kata Lily mengancung kan panah nya ke kimi

"dengan senang hati lily-chan" kata Kimi

Lalau Lily dan Kimi pergi ke tempat arena bertarung.

"nee otouto Relisa sudahh bisa apa hmm" elesis menggendong Relisa

"berbicara nya lumayan lancer dan sudah bisa berlalri" kata elsword

"kau dan rena hebat dalam membuat anak-anak manis Lily-chan jadi anak yang cantik dan manis di tambah Relisa kau ini selalu beruntung hahaha untung kau dapat Rena jadi nya bisa menutupi ke bodohan mu" kata elesis

"akhhh kena ceramah lagi aku sudah 29 tahun kak" kata elsword

"sudah lah sayang itu naam nya cinta kakak dan adik bagai manapun juga itu selalu ada walau ku usdah tua juga" kata rena

Lalu datang lah seorang wanita membawa spear di punggung nya dan half elf berambut biru.

"rena elsword kalian kemari" kata Ara

"ya begitulah liburan" kata elsword

"kenapa rumah nya Elesis-san jadi tempat wisata ya" kata Haafidz-kun (Hafidz Michaelis :v dan dia mau nya di panggil Hafidz-kun)

"mungkin rumah Elesis-san besar jadi enak jadi tempat berkumpul"kata ara

"padahal rumah kalian lebih besar dari rumah ku kan dan kalian hanya punya satu anak hanya Rea saja" kata elesis manyun

Ara dan Hafidz-kun hanya tertawa asam

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup dahsyat di arena battle rumah Elesis

Freezing Arrow … sword Eruption JEDUA JEDUAR suara ledakan di mana-mana

Gliding Strike ..Blazing dance bum bum

"Kehehehe kau tambah kaut Lily" kata kimi

"nee-chan juga" kata Lily

"astaga arena nya hancur hanya kalian berdua bertarung kalian ini" elesis hanya facepalm kepala nya nyeri

"maaf elesis-san nanti aku ganti biaya kerusakan nya" kata Rena

"nee kalian berdua seharus nya hancurkan lebih parah lagi hihihi" kata Hafidz-kun

"jangan mengajari mereka hal-hal bodoh baka" Hafidz-kun mendapat jitakan dari Ara,rena dan elesis

"elsword add istri kalian kejam dan mengerikan" kata hafidz-kun memegang kepala nya

"istri mu juga sama saja" kata mereka samil tertawa tertawa

The end

Elsword : rasanya kurang Romantis gue sama Rena nya

Rena : aku terkesan sudah ibu-ibu banget

Elesis : parah nih author gue kayak udah 40an parah dah

Author : itu itu ah sudah lah

Ara : aku dapet sedikit teks

Raven,Chuung,Eve,Aisha : gua gak dapet teks asem…..

Hafidz-kun : gue dapet jitakan dah lah yuk kita ngomong itu

ALL of CAHRA : REVIEW NYA YA JANGAN LUPA


End file.
